The Outlaw Manuscripts
by Elite FanFic
Summary: "The Outliers stormed our world from the edges of the map... we were destined to die." Implied character death. A familiar Elite FanFic OC and Katara series of oneshots described in journal/diary form. Potential to become a full length fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This morning (June 8, 2011) I woke up and had a bizarre drive to write this one shot. I've never written a one shot before, or have even considered the thought for that matter. But something made me write this… _

_Many of you who have read Acolyte will recognize familiar faces. This one shot is in a completely alternative universe than Acolyte. This will not spoil anything in Acolyte. Please understand this. But I will say, this may prove an interesting follow up to Acolyte… maybe :D_

* * *

><p>Death,<p>

I believe you have finally caught up with this old bandit and thief. I have dodged you for so long now; pity that you ride on the coattails of the Landing.

I can't believe it's been two years since the Landing. Two years I've been holed up in the old Northern Air Temples. Two years I have watched the sky burn and the people of this world die. Two years of living on nothing but rats and talking with no one but my echoes in the temple…

They took everything from us. And you, Death, walk in to clean up the mess like you had nothing to do with it! I envy you; the eerie calmness at which you stalk and take a human life is without equal. I've sent many lives to your pools over the course of my life; I halfway hoped you would spare me in the end for the work I have done.

But I suppose you have a new pet now. I can't remember when exactly you allowed them to storm our world. Our world. The four nations and nothing else. Do you know they call us Elementals, like we are a plague to this great world they envision? Do you know they slaughter us by day and experiment on us by night? Do you know they took my wife from me?

They came from the edge of the map. Generations of ignorance at our borders finally destroyed our world. How stupid were we to think that there wasn't another world across the Great Ocean? How ignorant were we not to prepare for something like this? The four nations bonded together immediately after half of the Earth Kingdom had fallen to their onslaught. I had watched our Elemental armies finally unite on the battlefield, only to be slain moments later by shreds of metal and sulfur-smelling smoke. Our armies were so small; a military on the Outliers scale was unheard of, unfathomable. Our armies were only comprised of Benders, a small silver of the total population. The Outliers could arm every man, woman and child in their corrupt world with the tools of Death,… We were destined to die.

I fled the North, Death, I pulled my wife with me! I tried to take her to safety, to a haven far from other people, far from a potential target of the Outliers. I knew what they would do with us. They would not give us the honor of killing us immediately; no, we would die a horrible death, a death of torture and experimentation. I couldn't bear to see her emerald eyes tortured or her beautiful tan skin bloodied. I couldn't endure the thought of her soft, wavy hair being shaved to the floor. I would take on a thousand lives of mutilation, Death, before I would let them touch her!

I remember. I remember holding her limp body as blood ran fast from her neck. I remember her hands digging into my cheeks as she struggled to hold herself up, as she struggled to hold on to her life. I remember yelling something, yelling at her, yelling at the world, yelling at you. I remember seeing the life and cunning run dry from her eyes as the flow of blood grew from her neck. I remember weight of her dead body against my chest. I remember few things after that day.

You took her from me. We were so close to the Temples; the ferry was nearly complete. Why did you send an Outlier patrol ship our way? Why did you anger them? Why did you allow them to kill my wife? Why did you do it, Death?

I have heard little of the war since I washed up on the shores of the Temple. I dragged my broken body to the first Temple I could crawl inside and I hid. I know not of Avatar Aang or of his health. Rumors were circulating that Firelord Zuko had been slain in battle when we had left the North. Lady Katara, the world's second best Waterbender, was captured on the eve of the Landing and hasn't been seen since. I fear for their safety. I fear for all of them.

I will die here soon, Death. I am ready to leave this life, ready to reunite with my wife, my friends, my comrades. I will see her again. I will.

_….._

_….._

_….._

_ end record? _

_ Y  
><em>

_ run script  
><em>

_Subject: EBEND001203HP [Elemental]  
>ID: Aidan surname absent<br>Affiliation: outlaw  
>Evidence recovered at scene of termination. Subject was armed and dangerous. Subject had an Earth abnormality. <em>

_ run linksoft?  
><em>

_ Y  
><em>

_Nearest social connection:  
>Subject: WBEN000086 [Elemental]<br>ID: Kynthia surname absent  
>Affiliation: outlaw<br>Connect: Domestic partner, no evidence of marriage  
>Status: Terminated. Subject attacked unprovoked patrol vessel in the North Seas. Terminal gunshot wound found at neck.<em>

_ Picture?  
><em>

_ N  
><em>

_ close linksoft  
><em>

_ end script  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: If you're confused on who Aidan and Kynthia are, read the Acolyte! If you thought this was a great idea for a possibly longer fic, let me know in a review! If you are just downright baffled by this whole thing (who are the Outliers? why did they Land? did Aidan fight them? why did Kynthia die? *cry*) then leave me a review! I respond to all reviews!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having fun making these little oneshots as previews for the next story in the Acolyte saga... As you can tell, they're fairly short and easy to write, but I always imagine this being read with the deepest feeling of vengeance, and I think that makes up for the lack in descriptiveness and detail that I usually try to incorporate into my stories. **Let me know if you are excited, confused, or uneuthused about a potential full length fic based on these oneshots!**

* * *

><p><em>error!<em>

_…_

_…_

_…_

_conflict detected, rerouting_

_conflict presented, CODE: 000983_

_…_

_inquiry: 000983_

_report: Code 000983 is an error that occurs when a subject's death is conflicted with updated evidence_

_show conflict_

_opening…_

…

You thought you could kill me.

You thought wrong.

I hope you enjoyed finding that charred scout of yours in the Air Temple. He was a cowardly soldier; the information he gave me before I scorched him to hell was invaluable. Enjoy living with the fact that we, the Elementals as you call us, know exactly where all of your supply fleets are… be afraid.

You know how much a danger I am to your operations.

I bet you rejoiced when they found my "dead body".

I hope you did.

I'm going to avenge Kynthia's death. I'm going to avenge the Avatar. I am going to kill as many of you as I can. And I'm going to find a new accomplice. Someone motivated. Someone numb. Someone who has lost everything. Someone like Lady Katara.

I know where you are keeping her. I am coming after her. You can try to fortify security. How many soldiers do you want to see die?

I'm going to show these people what you are. I'm going to free them from your rule.

You'll never catch me; I will find you. And when I do, make your peace with your evil Maker. Because you will die. And that will be the end of it.

We fought for peace when we were young and we will take it back.

Aidan, husband to the late Kynthia, father to the unborn Elika.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_close report_

_notify GHQ (general headquarters), priority midnight_

_close record_

_…_

_…_

_…_


	3. Chapter 3

[open primary file WB0001]

…

[opening…]

…

…

[autodisplay page one]

Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony-

[skip to page 256]

…

…

…

Diary,

We are moving west back toward the Fire Nation. The Outliers are focused primarily on their campaign in the eastern Earth Kingdom; Aidan insists that only the greener and older soldiers will be left there to guard the ravaged landscape. The western side of the Earth Kingdom is horrifying. I cried off and on for an entire day as Aidan dragged me through the death-ridden towns. We… well, I mean Aidan, scavenged what he could from the burnt and bombed houses. There wasn't much. We figured other poor souls like us had already made their rounds.

Aidan has this plan. There's something behind his eyes every time he speaks about it… It's hard to explain. Almost like a spark, but more sinister. He keeps saying there are just three things we need to do to force the Outliers out of our lands. It's so hard to believe him… sometimes I wonder if we both are on the edge of insanity… we've both been through a lot.

I found a picture I had drawn of Aang and Appa today in my diary. Aidan saw it too. I started crying, but Aidan said that I should enjoy that picture and laugh how Aang loved to hear me laugh. Aidan said he could feel Aang's Spirit following us and that he was happy when I wasn't crying… I know Aidan is an Acolyte and shares the Spirit World connection with the other Acolytes… but I wonder if he made it up. It's hard for anyone to say something nice in this world anymore.

Katara

PS: Aidan is crying… he woke me up a few minutes ago. The stone cave we're in lit up in gold and I heard Aidan say Kynthia's name… but then it faded as soon as it came. I bended the tears off his face so he wouldn't have to hide the streaks in the morning. I've cried too much today; I'm not worried about my dreams tonight…

….

…

…

[formulate path from file WB0001 recovery to designated search area 0447]

…

[notify local forces]

…

[engage search protocols]

…

[engaging…]

…

[complete!]


End file.
